


Bad Case Of Loving You

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cute fluffy feels, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, all nikolai wants is to be alone with alina dearest, nikolai is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alina's 'me-day' is ruined when her best friend (and secret crush) is sick and needs her to nurse him. Cue in a storm and some of Nikolai's own... nikolainess x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Case Of Loving You

_Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a_  
_Bad case of lovin' you_  
_No pill's gonna cure my ill I've got a_  
_Bad case of lovin' you_

 

 

Alina was having a me-day. All alone at home. Her favourite blues playing on the radio. The rain pouring outside. The occasional thunder sending chills down her back. Freshly baked cookies. Their scent filled her house.

She sighed in deep satisfaction as she sat down by her fireplace. This was life. She was going to eat some cookies, drink some… whisky or hot chocolate, whichever she felt more inclined to. Maybe read a book. Draw or paint some more.

Yes… It felt good to get a day just like this. All for herself.

All alon—

“I’M WALKING ON SUNSHINE WOOAH! I’M WALKING ON SUNSHINE” Alina nearly dropped all her cookies on the floor when her phone started ringing. She’d forgotten to turn the sound off!

She tramped her way to the devil phone to see who was the idiot that had decided to interrupt her day. ‘⚓Nikolai⚓’ was written on the screen. She growled loudly before declining the call. Whatever it was that the annoyance of the century wanted, it would have to wait.

She was just about to sit down on her spot when her house phone rang. “I’m going to kill him”, she said through gritted teeth.

“WHAT?” she snapped as soon as she picked it up.

On the other side of the line she heard a rough breathing. Nikolai whimpered in pain before speaking, his voice raspy as if he’d been coughing up until she picked up the phone, “I’m dying Alinaaaaa…”

She rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh before asking, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m dying… I told youuuu…” he answered in that overly dramatic sick voice of his. She sighed again.

“Yes, but of what?”

“I think it’s a seriously serious strain of a deadly cold…” she rolled her eyes again, his explanation a little too over the top. Boy had a touch for drama when he wanted…

“You’ll be fine, Nikolai. Now, if you excuse me, I’m going back to my me-day, ok?”

“No! Don’t leave me alone!” he whimpered just as she was about to put the phone down. Alina remained silent, going over the pros and cons of answering him. But before she could say anything, Nikolai began humming “ _Alone again… naturally…_ ”

“Oh saints, stop dramatizing! I’ll be on my way.” She finally said. There was no way he was going to leave her alone now…

To be quite honest, he did sound seriously ill. She bit her lip in worry, feeling a bit mean for her bitter tone when she first answered his call.

After putting down the phone she made a mental list of what she should take along. Some medicine. And comfort food. Yes. Perfect.

She eyed her snacks with sadness before picking everything up and turning the radio off. So much for the perfect day alone.

 

* * *

 

Alina drove through the nearly empty road. Her speed skirting around the maximum limit, her worry over her friend growing with every minute. Nikolai hadn’t answered her call before she got in the car. What if he’d fainted? And hit his head??

She shook off the negative feelings as she stopped by a lonely traffic light. He was fine. He was more likely to answer her call if he was actually dying. Hell, he’d faint and wake up just to tell her he had fainted.

The red light seemed to mock her. She averted her eyes until it turned green.

The surroundings blurred into nothing as she focused on the road and her destination.

 

* * *

 

“Nikolai” she yelled for him as she burst through the door, her arms full of medicine and food and extra blankets. Maybe the blankets were a bit too much, but she’d learned that it was best to be over prepared than under prepared. One never knows when one might need an extra blanket. Blankets were like armours. Important lines of protection.

Dying sounds came from his room and quick as a cheetah she went up the stairs.

“Are you—” Nikolai laid in his bed, covered in blankets, but, aside from looking really down with a cold, he seemed fine. “Why didn’t you pick up my calls?” she demanded, her eyes burning down the phone in his hands. Was he playing that ninja panda game?!

“I’m sorry Alina dearest, I didn’t want to answer in case you were driving.” He said, offering her the sorriest smile to ever grace his features. She melted a little. He did look like a sick lost puppy… Grumbling, she set down the extra blankets and moved to take the phone from his hands. He was so surprised he didn’t even put up a fight. Perfect.

“From now on until you’re better, no more ninja games. Much too effort for that little sick mind out yours.”

Nikolai pouted. He was actually pouting. Alina quickly looked away, lest she fall prey to his charm. He could always get her to do anything if he captured her gaze long enough.

“I’ll be downstairs making some chicken soup. You,” she added, pointing him an accusing finger, “stay. Behave.” She stressed.

Nikolai just gave her a weak smile before pulling the covers up to his neck.

 

* * *

 

Nikolai had the most enviable kitchen she’d ever laid eyes on. Red brick walls, white marble countertops and dark wood cabinets. A kitchen island stood in the middle and there she put all of her remaining supplies.

Quickly she fashioned some warm milk while the chicken soup was in the making and took it to the sick man upstairs. His throat was in desperate need of a balm.

“Ahh… Alina my saviour!” he squeaked as soon as she entered the room. She had to bit her tongue in order not to laugh at his tiny creaky voice.

“Here, drink this. It’ll help with your throat while you wait for the soup.”

He hummed in delight as he drunk the warm milk. The deep sound did funny things to her stomach.

“What would I do without you, my dearest Alina?”

“You’d die, most likely.” She deadpanned before going back to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Night rolled in and the storm grew violent. In spite of preferring to stay away from Nikolai, his proximity had a way of doing funny things to her, somehow the man managed to get her on his bed.

“I could watch this from the armchair.” She mumbled, her arms crossed in an almost pouting demeanour.

“But then you’d get a backache from the twisted position.” He countered, his voice slightly better. “I’d never forgive myself!”

She eyed him through the corners of her eyes before turning her attention back to the TV set were the movie Stardust was playing. She loved that movie. It had magic, beautiful settings, a fantastic cast, fantastic characters and a funny but adorable love story. The two main characters bickered almost like… her and Nikolai…

Closing her eyes she shook off the feelings that train of thought always brought up.

A bright flash. And then a strong thunder crashed over their heads. The lights flickered and then all power was gone.

“Great…” she cursed under her breath, “Got any flashlights? Or candles?”

Nikolai shot her a smug smile, or rather, his next words sounded just like he had a smug smile on his face, “ _Scented_ candles?”

She shoved him lightly and he chuckled, a cough following suit, “Sorry. There’s a flashlight on that bedside table next to you. Candles are downstairs in the kitchen. First cabinet to your left.”

 

When she returned, Nikolai was dozing off. She smiled at the sight, his peacefulness almost too adorable to handle. She helped him lie down and covered the sleepy man with an extra layer of blankets before she lied down by his side. It was getting late and she was awfully tired, having spent the whole day going up and down, doing her best to lower his stupid fever and to get him food and medicines. Stress had a way of draining her of her strength.

She dreamt of fallen stars and stupid blonde boys who were too confident for their own good. Dark villains who wanted her heart and kisses under warm blankets. She dreamt of having such a power as the one to summon light.

 

* * *

 

When morning came, she found herself tangled up in Nikolai’s arms. Looking up, she saw he was still asleep, his face no longer sickly looking. In fact, she could almost discern a faint smile on his lips. His beautiful, lush lips. She looked away.

A flutter spread heat through her body as she took in the fact that Nikolai was actually holding her. She hated this. She wanted this. She hated that she wanted this.

Nikolai sighed, deep in his sleep and she allowed herself to savour this moment.

The rain was still falling, but now it hit the windows lightly, like a friend tapping at the window, gentle, almost unnoticeable. The wind didn’t howl anymore. The thunderclouds had grown silent.

Alina almost fell back asleep, the outside sounds working like a lullaby, but Nikolai sighed again and, startled, she opened her eyes, remembering how much she didn’t want him to find her in that position. Quickly and as silent as a mouse, she removed herself from his embrace and walked downstairs to get the breakfast ready.

Twice she got the blini batter wrongly mixed, her brain too scrambled from Nikolai’s embrace. How often had she dreamed of being in his arms like that? How often had she berated herself for dreaming such dreams? Nikolai flirted shamelessly with her, but he also did so with everyone else. She was by no means his preferred target. Unless it meant messing up her schedule – he loved to do that – but how was that a romantic signal?

She let out a long and low sigh. “Alina Starkov,” she hissed at her reflection on the tea kettle, “you better get your act together.”

Nodding to her reflection she shook her head and shoulders free of those thoughts and picked up the breakfast tray. It was time to wake up the sick baby.

 

Because she had no shoes, just her thickest socks, her footsteps were silent and so she saw the most offensive thing she’d laid eyes on in the last twenty four hours.

Nikolai was up.

He was walking around the room.

No, he was dancing.

He looked smug.

He didn’t look sick at all.

Her mouth gaped open, anger building in her stomach as realisation dawned on her. She nearly dropped the fancy tray with the fancy china and the not so fancy food. But she remained strong and put it on the ground before stomping into the room.

Nikolai whirled around, his face twisted in panic, “Alina?”

Fury was dripping from her every pore. How? How dare he? How dare he ruin her me-day just to have her nurse him around when he wasn’t sick at all?

“YOU. IDIOT!” she finally let out, her voice louder and deadlier than the thunder that had taken away their power. “HOW DARE YOU DRAG ME OUT OF MY HOUSE,” she kept on yelling, her feet stomping as she walked to him, “WHEN YOU WEREN’T SICK AT ALL???” she finished, panting, Nikolai at arm’s length.

Nikolai licked his lips several times, his eyes darting from the room to her eyes, back and forth. Finally, after a too long silence, he said, “I _was_ sick. I…” his mouth curled into a sheepish smile, “I just wasn’t… dying.” He finished with a light shrug.

Oh. She wanted to kill him. So very much.

She pushed him and he hit the wall with such force he quickly bounced back and before she knew it, the two were falling on his bed, limbs all tangled up. “GET OFF ME!” she screamed.

Nikolai just chuckled, not making any effort at all to move away.

“GET. OFF. ME!” she insisted, hitting his chest with every word.

“No.” he said, his laughter ending abruptly. She froze under his gaze, his eyes burning with a new and unknown fire.

“I’m sorry Alina, I knew this subterfuge would drive you up the wall, but…” he licked his lips again and for a second she wanted to capture that sneaky tongue with her own, “How else could I get you all alone? You see to it that you’re never alone with me at all times. And I really want to be alone with you.” Her stomach flipped with those words. Surely he didn’t say them with _that_ meaning.

“I really, really, really like you Alina.” He said, his voice suddenly raspy and desperate. His mouth was so close she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

She felt lightheaded. She’d wished for this for so long. So long.

And now here they were.

She couldn’t breathe.

Surely she was dreaming.

“Stop it Nikolai. Stop playing games.” She breathed.

“I’m not playing games. Well, not right now… Alina,” his eyes roamed her face, “I mean it.”

He brushed his lips on hers, ever so lightly she thought she’d imagined it. But her skin tingled where he’d touched and she knew it was real. It was real.

And she wanted more. She wanted it all.

“Kiss me.” The words came out in a faint breath, Alina not daring to say them any louder. “Please”

A heartbeat.

And then he kissed her.

His lips captured hers as his hands nested in her hair. She moaned softly, not entirely believing this was really happening.

Her hands slowly moved from his chest, up his shoulders and neck, until they rested happily on the nape of his head. Her fingers played with his soft, golden hair. Her tongue teased his and soon she was deepening the kiss, earning sweet and very real moans from her best friend. Kissing Nikolai was every bit as delicious and inebriating as she had hoped for. She briefly wondered what it would be like to go further down this seductive road.

But then she also remembered how they’d gotten here.

She broke the kiss, “You lied to me!” she accused, still mad over his sneaky plan.

Nikolai smirked before placing a light peck on her lips. Her eyes fluttered lightly. Damn them.

“I know. And I’m sorry. But how else could I get you all alone?”

She narrowed her eyes at him but he was resolute and didn’t let her deadly look change his mind. He kissed her again, this time longer and harder. It could hardly be called a peck.

She moaned before biting hard on his lips, “Ouch!” he hissed in pain.

“Serves you right. You insufferable dork.”

“Dork? You think I’m a dork?” he smiled, looking every inch the dork she thought he was. Oh saints. She wanted to be mad at him, to leave him alone and yearning for her. But that smile was crumbling down her will.

“Shut up.” She said before pulling him down and kissing him full on the lips, harder than necessary. “I hope you know payback will be coming your way for this.” she threatened between kisses.

Nikolai laughed heartily, the laughter stolen away by her lips, “I sure hope so. Wouldn’t want it any other way.”

 

 


End file.
